The Wizard of Castanet
by Lucy Kay
Summary: "I'll be right… back…" It was a dark and stormy night when the Wizard's life was changed forever. When a woman promised to return for the young boy she left on his stoop… and never did. A story of family, love, friendship, and fatherhood. Rated T. Picture is not mine.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** As with all of my fanfictions, this is a non-profit story for entertainment purposes. I am not associated with the Harvest Moon title nor its affiliate companies.

Oh, no, I'm starting a new stoooorrryyyyy… I had a poll up on my profile eons ago, and this title had the most votes for a good long while, so that makes it the next project on the plate. Also, I draw my story ideas from a hat. Lucky me!

I take a few creative liberties with the Wizard, but I'm not into giving him nor the Witch a huge, chronicled history. I like their past as an enigma, as well as their ages. Also, this plot is finished with an established outline, so I'm not just winging it here, but I'm open to any suggestions or requests anyone may have. I'll also be sure to give credit where credit is due, so thanks for any help you have to give in advance!

There's really not much else to say except thank you for clicking on this story, showing interest, and reading! I hope you enjoy this tale of family and fatherhood. :)

* * *

**I**

* * *

There had always been a Wizard on Castanet, and as Gale would often say – there always would be. Ever since the first people set foot on the sandy beaches and gazed upon the lone mountain's crest ringed with clouds, there had always been the Wizard in his little house on the hilltop. The indigo spiraled roof poked through the canopy of plentiful, leafy trees, and a dusty, less travelled path led from his door to the ocean. A wooden row boat and a single lantern with a yellow flame marked his spot. He was content there.

The people grew up around him. At first, Gale was almost excited to see the progression of the young society with their lighthouse, and their clock tower, and their cobblestone roads. But these people did not believe in his craft, simply deciding to ignore it and pretend it wasn't there. They did not care for the trees that fell down around him, their pine sap smell lingering until the last trunk fell, and it faded away in replace of the exposed ocean breeze. They did not care for the mountain itself, digging it up and mining it through top to bottom. They built their shops and their church and their harbor. If anything, the Wizard became thankful that they kept to themselves and remained small in number.

The animals took sanctuary deeper inland, and their keeper kept them hidden well. She had no interest in humans whatsoever and found their destructive ways cruel, unusual, and pathetic. Unlike the Wizard, she remained concealed in the shadows of the last remaining trees Castanet had to offer, refusing entry to no one but a few who did her favors.

Gale was stuck to deal with the people, since they had decided to put their town hub at his doorstep. He learned about them by watching them, often from a safe distance. He grew tired of seeing them repeat the same mistakes over and over again in a ceaseless cycle of boring simplicity, and he retired indoors to gaze at his stars in the late hours. Enough time passed that the mystics who originally inhabited Castanet were a legend. That they did not exist. One was a campfire story to tell in the forest, and the other was just an antisocial fortuneteller on the hill. The rest was left to rumor.

But there was real magic here. Magic of old. And though Gale was less inclined to practice it in present days, his knowledge had not dimmed. He sat at his writing desk and studied countless books, some of notes he himself had written long ago. He was known to be a patient man. And patience… is exactly what this woman needed.

Gale looked up sharply, the quill resting in his palm falling limp. Another flash of lightning sparked over the sea, illuminating the dark room with an eerie glow. The Wizard turned in his chair, carefully setting down his writing things. The quill went back in the slot to dry, the ink pot was lidded, and the papers stacked evenly to the side. His quiet footsteps stopped under the window pane.

Another rumble of thunder growled as the waves splashed upon the pier. Fall leaves kicked up in the wind and swirled across the roads and rooftops below him in the carefully stacked town. In a flash of lightning, Gale could spot the thunderhead moving with the cold front in the darkness above. A few more minutes, and the torrents of rain would come down. It was nearly midnight. Not a soul was in sight.

_Strange…_

He would never admit it, but Gale had grown slow in his time. He waited another moment for the reassuring sound of thunder when his door was struck again.

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

Gale turned to his door, giving it a curious look. No one had come to call on him in a very long time. _Stranger still…_

His cloak felt heavy, as it always did when he was in the presence of mortals. He stared at the brass knob only a moment before he wrenched the door back on its hinges.

Cool, violent gusts of wind could have knocked him off his feet as Gale stared with wide, curious eyes at the silhouette on his doorstep.

She swayed on her feet, stumbling forward and then reeling backwards. There was a missing look in her eyes that didn't account for the massive amounts of liquor in her system. Angela shook her head, trying to remember where she was and why. When she looked up and spotted the Wizard of all people looking back at her with an aghast expression, she almost had the urge to ask him the time.

"I…" she began, but she held a hand to her throat like the words would make her sick. She waved at something behind her, being blocked by her large skirts. Another stormy wind raced by, but she still had the good sense to keep ahold of her furiously flapping hat. Angela pinched her eyes shut, trying to focus but to no avail.

The first drops of rain began to fall, splattered and uneven on the stones around her. Holding her aching head, Angela waved to the Wizard for silence like he was going to interrupt her. "I'll… I'll be right… back…"

Just like that, Gale watched as Angela pitched forward, tripping over her skirts. She righted herself and slowly turned and left his doorway, disappearing off into the night as fast as she had come. The rain picked up speed, creating a steady rhythm as it started to pound and dance down the shingles of his roof.

The Wizard took a deep breath, still taking in the strange occurrence before slowly looking down. In Angela's place stood the little boy she had left behind.


	2. II

I can't believe this story actually exists. It's just so surreal for me. But hella exciting! Woohoo! I'm really crazy happy with this story, and I hope you'll love it half as much as I do by the end. Thanks for reading! :)

And can I just say, _oh my goodness_, the responses I got for this left me breathless. I'm surprised whenever I get a review, but this time, it really shocked me. It's just all so exciting that you guys like this! Thanks, everybody, for reviewing!

Note: I couldn't decide at first if I was going to capitalize 'wizard,' and in the end, when it's in reference to Gale, I have. So I went back and changed all of the 'wizard's to 'Wizard's. Not a big change anyone needs to re-read for. Also, I changed around the Wizard's house a bit. For all I love with his design and his house, I can't stand the interior decorating. Who puts their bed right at the front door? Like… why? Why?!

* * *

**II**

* * *

Gale was not a babysitter. He couldn't remember the last time he interacted with a human child, let alone looked after one. _And for how long?_ His mother hadn't exactly made herself clear on the matter. For whatever reason, she had brought her son to him and entrusted the Wizard with his care. This both baffled and concerned him, but Gale was sure they would simply have to wait until dawn when Angela would no doubt come running back for the tyke.

Leaning against the banister at the bottom of his staircase, Gale just watched and waited for the child to do something. The little boy had stepped inside after the Wizard had backed into the home, and the door was shut to keep out the storm. But there he stood. Unmoving. _Was he scared? Hungry? What did children do?_

The boy suddenly turned to the wizard, startling the man. He had a dark, wide-eyed gaze. He tilted his head, studying him. Gale mimicked the motion. The boy smiled and toddled over, carrying a white stuffed bear as his only luggage. He wobbled and came to a stop at the Wizard's feet.

Messy brown hair, scruffy clothes, and mud on his over-sized shoes. He was definitely a farmer's son. The boy grinned wider and stretched up his arms to him. "Up!"

Gale paused. _How was one supposed to greet a child?_ He decided it would be less intimidating if he was at eye level with the lad, so the Wizard bent onto one knee. "How old… are you?"

"Up! Up!" He whined. Water started pooling in his eyes, making Gale reel backwards. "Up! Up! Up!"

The Wizard silenced the screeching by doing as the child demanded. He picked the boy up from under the arms, holding him out and away from himself. "What… do you want now…?"

He squirmed and kicked in the uncomfortable position. "No, _no!_"

Gale set him down. He stopped fussing and hobbled away from him to inspect his house. The Wizard blinked.

The boy went straight for the shelf, reaching for a delicate balancing tool. Swiftly, Gale crossed the room and moved it higher away from him. He bent back down as the toddler pouted. "What is your name…?"

"Kathie!" He instantly replied, recognizing the question. He pushed his smelly bear in the Wizard's face. "Kathie! Kathie!"

Gale leaned away and pushed the toy down to get a look at the child. _Kathy…?_ No, there was something wrong in the pronunciation. The thing hadn't learned how to speak properly yet. He put the stress on the 'a,' however. Like 'kay.' So at least his name wasn't the same as the busty waitress' in the harbor. "Your name… again?"

"Kathie," he said, less interested this time. He was more absorbed staring at the Wizard's necklaces and amulets. He reached out for them, but Gale lightly stopped his hand at the wrist.

Wizard caught the lisp that time. "You're trying to say… an 's' sound…"

The boy giggled and ran away, having been distracted again. The room was still very dark, and Gale quickly went to remedy the problem lest he lose his little guest already. Closing his fingers around the wick of the candle by the bookshelf, he released it after a moment and a flame appeared where his touch had been. Gale went about the room doing the same to other strategically placed candles, and the night was soon chased away by their glow.

The boy was by the stairs, attempting to crawl up them on all fours and still hold onto his bear. Guessing his name, Gale said: "Kasey."

He immediately turned his head, staring at the Wizard.

_That's a start…_ Gale motioned for the boy to come over. "Step down from there…"

Obedient but finally appearing nervous to be in a stranger's house, Kasey hugged his bear close and wandered across the room. He stopped by the center table, only meeting Gale halfway.

Gale did not bend down again, deciding that was an exhausting and pointless procedure. "How old are you… Kasey?"

"Four," he held up all of the fingers on one hand minus the thumb.

_How incredible. _Just four years old. Four years ago felt like a breath away for the Wizard, but it was a lifetime for this child. He leaned against this desk, crossing his arms. "I did not know… Angela had a son…"

Kasey remained silent, turning his head and looking for something else to get into. A crash of lightning and thunder outside had no frightful effect on him, but Kasey whirled around to the window in wonderment. He ran to the Wizard's desk, pulling out the chair and trying to climb up.

Gale pulled him up by the arms again, making Kasey howl until he realized he was helping him up to see. To the Wizard's surprise, Kasey latched onto him, one arm going around his neck and the other holding his teddy's arm by ritual. _His mother must have often carried him this way… _

The Wizard awkwardly supported him, uncomfortable with the close contact. Kasey pointed at the window, leaning forward.

"Storm…" Gale provided.

Kasey stared out in fascination at the rain pounding against the glass. He laughed.

Slowly, Gale lowered the boy onto the desk, propping him up so he could sit there and watch the weather. He waited a moment to make sure Kasey wasn't going anywhere before he turned away with a sigh. He quickly went into the alcove off his staircase and opened the chest at the foot of his bed. Amongst tools and knick-knacks of various sorts, was a quilt he used on especially cold winter nights. He didn't have an extra pillow, so he took the one off his own bed.

The Wizard looked around, wondering where he was going to put him. It was very late, and the boy should get at least _some_ sleep before dawn. He spread the blanket out on the ground and placed the pillow down. He stared at it. _No, that didn't seem right…_

Gale looked at his bed and sighed. He wasn't going to get any sleep anyways.

"Mama?" Kasey called. The Wizard frowned. So he had finally caught on she wasn't here. He became more frantic. "Mama! Mama!"

Gale hurried to the boy before he could jump down from the desk and hurt himself. He kept his distance as he tried to comfort the boy as he snot-cried. "Your mother… will be back soon…"

"Mama…!" Kasey rubbed his eyes and wouldn't look at the Wizard.

"She wants you to get enough sleep… Come," the Wizard held out his hand.

Kasey eyed the hand in fear. He looked at the strange man, wondering who he was.

"Come," Gale repeated. "She'll be back… when you wake up…"

That seemed to do the trick, and Kasey yawned. He stretched out his arms expectantly. Wizard grabbed him by his under arms and carried him across his house like hazardous material. He plopped him on his bed, and Kasey laid down and waited.

With the pillow fluffed under his head and the quilt wrapped around him, Kasey stared up at the Wizard curiously. "Story?"

The Wizard blanked. There were many stories he could tell, but what would interest a child? What was a suitable bedtime tale? Gale rubbed his chin and pulled up a chair. He spread his hands out on his knees. "Perhaps the mythos of Orion? A giant hunter who was put into the stars… Of course… it's really only a simple constellation, but the stories hold some interest…"

Kasey's eyes were wide and uncomprehending. The Wizard didn't notice the blank look, and he took it as motivation to continue.

"Orion was… a man of many travels…" Gale began in his slow, drawling way. "He was blinded, but he had regained his sight. Greek mythos often have high stakes… and shortcomings… He hunted with the goddess Artemis, but he wanted to kill all of the animals… all across the world… so her mother sent Scorpio to kill him… Perhaps he isn't the best role… model…"

When the Wizard looked down, Kasey's lips were parted, and he was sound asleep.

"Oh… dear…" Gale mumbled. He needed to work on his storytelling skills.


	3. III

Holy Jersey Cows, I finally got a day off from retail. Hallelujah! And it's on the weekend. Wuh?! Well, here am I again to keep updating. Sorry for letting this slip by!

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed – you guys are crazy awesome. And a quick note to the reviewer Aerois: I'm so glad you pointed that out! I'm surprised; I didn't think anyone would notice Kasey's speech oddity. But you hit the nail on the head; he's shy. He's also got a cute complex he uses to his advantage. I'm kind of basing him off of a little girl I know who comes to where I work quite a bit. So you'll see him even out in due time, no fear! Thanks so much for your advice!

* * *

**III**

* * *

_Chhtt…_

_Chhttt…_

Gale was stiff. Clenching his fingers, he found the quill limp in his hand and the ink tip dry. He stirred and opened both eyes, staring at the manuscripts under his nose. He must have finally fallen asleep sometime in the early morning hours as he copied the ancient tome with new lettering so it was readable again.

_Chhtt…_

He only meant to pass the time until Angela returned. He shouldn't have fallen asleep when he was supposed to be looking after a toddler. The Wizard sat up in the chair and replaced his quill in its holder. He ran a hand through his hair, still blinking away the sleep.

_Chhtt…_

The sound finally registered. Whirling around in his chair, the Wizard simultaneously found his bed empty and young Kasey on the floor by the bookshelf. There was a book before him, and another heart-wrenching page tear sounded as Kasey pulled.

_Chhttt!_

The Wizard crossed the room in the blink of an eye and stood before the child. At first, Kasey ignored him, flipping through the pages of a spell book with interest. He found another picture and carefully looked it over before yanking it out with a – _chht!_ – and setting it in a pile he was steadily collecting.

In a quick scoop, Gale swiped the book away and cradled it in the crook of his elbow like a baby. Kasey watched in irritation and then increasing fascination as the Wizard waved his hand over it, the pages fluttering like a wind rushed through them. With a flick of the wrist, Gale summoned the missing pieces, and they moved back to their respective spots like they were magnetized. They melded back into place, but the rips were still prominent; a new fixture to the rare book of potions.

"Ooh…" Kasey mumbled. He didn't seem troubled by the loss of his pictures. On the contrary, he was surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal, much like the Wizard.

Punishment wasn't the first thing to come to mind. Instead, Gale put the book back on the shelf and squatted to Kasey's height with a knowing look in his eye. "What… else…?"

Kasey tilted his head, staring at the mismatched eyes in the tan face before him. It took him another second to point to the right with his left arm. He hugged his bear in the other.

The Wizard smartly rose and inspected the area. True enough, there were two other books with half of their pages missing. The mess was a bit more difficult than the first book, but it was soon remedied as Kasey stood to curiously follow the Wizard around. He was amazed that his destruction was so easily cleaned up like it had never happened. They went around the rest of the house, righting bottles that were emptied, cupboards that were poked into, and repairing anything else that was broken.

By the time the Wizard had manually folded the rumpled quilt off the bed and put it back in its wooden chest, he was very tired. Gale sat on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He flexed his fingers in towards his palm, hoping he wouldn't have to use more magic that—

_CRASH!_

The Wizard jumped in surprise at the sound of shattering glass. Kasey was next to him, holding in his squealing giggles, and standing over the remnants of what used to be a beaker. He smiled wide, pointing down at it. "Do it again! Again!"

Gale frowned and twisted his wrist, pulling up with his fingers. The gesture righted the beaker, the glass pieces gathering together and fitting back into place. Like the pages of the books, the cracks were still left behind, making it cloudy and virtually useless for his sciences—

_CRASH!_

"Again! Again!" Kasey laughed, having just picked up the beaker and dropped it to the floor again.

The Wizard glared. He got to his feet, quickly looking around the house as Kasey whined by the beaker, begging Gale to fix it. He checked shelves, opened cupboards, and peered into drawers. "Something… you can't… destroy…"

There in his desk was a familiar red rectangle. Old quills, tacks, and miscellany rolled around the shuffled cards towards the front from the yank he gave the drawer. Gale recognized them with startled nostalgia and inspected the playing card, lifting the first off the top and seeing the nine of clubs. He looked back at the boy who was still by the bed. He took the cards and swiftly closed the drawer.

Kasey was inspecting the broken glass, wondering when and how it was going to fly magically back together. Suddenly, the pieces reassembled, and he giggled with glee and clapped. But instead of staying where it was, the beaker flew past him and into Gale's awaiting hand. Kasey followed after it, reaching out his hands. Instead, he was met with the deck of cards in his nose.

"Play with these…" the Wizard said, turning the deck so they were held out in offering to him.

Kasey took them, immediately dropping half of the stack on the floor in his clumsiness to hold all of them with his little hands. He stuffed his bear under his arm, bending down to collect each one, one by one.

The Wizard stared at his poor beaker, holding it up to the light and wondering if a sealing potion of some kind swirled around inside of it could make it useful again. He watched as Kasey sat on the floor, attempting to gather the cards into a pile after dropping them everywhere. Gale relaxed his shoulders and went about the room child-proofing it by hiding all of his more delicate instruments upstairs where Kasey couldn't easily climb due to the steepness and unfamiliarity of the area.

When the Wizard descended the stairs, Kasey was still playing with the cards, looking over the face of each one and setting it aside. _He was an… observant child._

Gale went back to his desk, pulling out a book to read. He turned his chair around and angled it at Kasey, now wizened not to turn his back on the boy for a minute lest he lose interest in the playing cards and go on another vandalism adventure.

It wasn't long before the sound of the cards tearing apart filled the quiet house, followed by Kasey's pleased giggles. The Wizard wasn't surprised and turned the page.

Kasey gathered up the pieces of the few cards he destroyed, meticulously picking up every last shred into his palms. He was too preoccupied to cart his bear around this time as he did so, and he was excited as he ran to the Wizard. Kasey stopped at his feet, holding up the pieces for him. "Again! Fix it!"

The Wizard didn't miss a beat, turning the page as he read on. "No."

Kasey scrunched his brow, and he dropped his hands. A few pieces scattered. "Fix it again!"

"No…" Gale repeated, concentrating on what he was reading.

The cards flew everywhere like bits of snow as Kasey flailed his hands around to get rid of them. He stomped and cried. "Fix it! Fix it…!"

The Wizard wanted to tell him crying wouldn't get him anywhere. But really, he couldn't expect more from a four year old boy without his mother around to discipline his actions. He peered over his book. "You should learn that… not everything you break can be repaired… Also, you have little respect for other people's property…"

Kasey jutted out his lip, but the Wizard had won. He furiously glared and went back to his remaining cards, looking them over again. He sniffled when he saw the torn apart faces of a Jack and a King. Kasey threw a short temper tantrum, throwing the pieces and cards around as he cried, but it didn't last long. He became interested in the cards that were still intact, shifting them around the floor and trying to sort out a game with their colors and faces.

Gale smiled at the boy's back, glad he had finally settled down and was playing quietly. He rested the book in his lap, soaking in the rays of sun behind him. A quick look out the window told him it was day, perhaps nearing noon. He'd have to figure out a food situation and soon. He looked to the foreboding front door, shut tight as usual. _Where was she?_


	4. IV

You guys are crazee dayzee amazing, holy wow, your reviews! I can't believe I have _fourteen_ for just three chapters. That's insane, I love you guys, I couldn't thank you enough, and I'm sorry that there hasn't been a chapter. I'll do my best to keep this story chugging along for you!

Chapters are going to slowly start getting longer. Hope that's not a turn off?

* * *

**IV**

* * *

His inward anxiety didn't show as he stolidly stood in line before the checkout counter. The Ocarina Inn was bustling with noisy activity today. The cash register merrily chimed with each purchase, and patrons chatted with friends and relatives over hot tea and coffee in the friendly building set aglow.

The Wizard would always choose the busiest parts of the day to make his appearance. Whether it be for a black cup of coffee or a quick meal, Gale didn't like being watched. He found he was received with the least amount of prejudice and curious glances when everyone else was too busy with themselves to notice him.

Gale didn't like leaving his house, but he was still a mortal in some aspects. Food wasn't quite the necessity it had been in his youth, but it was a comfort. Better than pangs of hunger at any rate; an annoying distraction from his studies.

Still, he was hardly worried about questioning stares today. He was all but bouncing on his heels, wishing upon every star in their vast galaxy that the last woman ahead of him would _make up her mind._

Quite atypical to the Wizard's usual life, time was passing slowly. Little Kasey was still a quiet being, rarely up for conversation other than a demand for his human needs or a frequent cry for his missing mother. The Wizard would have been impressed with his own patience as they were breaching the third day of the toddler's staycation in the peaked-roofed house on the hill, but his wonderment at Angela's apparent indifference for the state of her only son was baffling. Did she expect Kasey to find his way back on his own? Was the Wizard to deliver him to her door like a forgotten coat?

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" Colleen bade farewell to the indecisive woman, and Gale finally stepped forward with his patience intact. She greeted him politely, yet vacantly, as anyone who ran into the Wizard often received him. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Onigiri… four," he stated, already holding out the proper coinage in his closed fist. "Please."

Colleen quickly accepted the coins and organized them in the register. With a fluid movement, she took a piece of wax paper from the awaiting roll and ducked behind the glass display counter. She reached in, retrieved four of the requested rice balls, and placed them into a to-go bag.

Wringing the paper bag's top and rolling it down to close it off for easy travel, Colleen passed it off to the Wizard with a smile. "Thank you; come again!"

Gale nodded and practically flew from the place. He went over in his mind how long he had been out of the house, and the probabilities of Kasey destroying the place in that short amount of time. The bell jingled above his head as he dodged a happy couple entering and made it out into the late day.

A strong wind soared up, violently ruffling its cold tendrils through the Wizard's blue cloak. Leaves beneath his boots raced ahead of him up and down the stone steps to his door. When he looked, he saw the churning wind bauble above the inn spinning out of control. Shoving the key back into his pocket, the door creaked as he pushed it in.

Some brown leaves had managed to steal their way inside with the Wizard. With the door closed, a heavy silence followed. There was barely the muffled gusts to listen to behind him. Which was very suspicious.

Placing their dinner upon the table, the Wizard inspected his undamaged crystal ball first before slowly looking around the room for any other signs of mischief. The bed was empty where Kasey had been napping before Gale had stolen away, but the books were on their shelves, the playing cards were left in a pile by his desk, and there wasn't any broken glass on the floor.

His heart quickened. Taking the steps two at a time, Gale searched around his telescope and found no sign of the boy. Bracing the banister, the Wizard looked out over his house from the high viewpoint, wondering how he could have lost a four year old in such a small space.

_The door was locked, but… did he know how to unlatch it?_ He had to rule out that possibility as the door was still bolted when he returned. Unless Kasey was the type of toddler to escape and then lock the door behind him, he had to still be in the house somewhere.

Just to be certain, the Wizard double checked that the windows were still firmly shut, testing them multiple times and deciding a four year old didn't have the strength to push them out. His pace became more frantic as he looked under his desk, opened cupboards and cabinets, and pulled up the covers to check under the bed.

Gale was about to lose his last shred of calm when he tore open the chest at the foot of the bed and was met with a pair of outspread hands and a giggling face.

"Boo!" Kasey laughed, gaging the Wizard's reaction to his clever hiding spot.

The Wizard hadn't expected to find Kasey in the chest and was staring back at the boy with a flabbergasted expression. Where it used to be filled with knick-knacks and mementos, Kasey had done away with all of these by pushing them off to one side to make room for himself and his bear. The Wizard half wondered how long the boy had been waiting in there.

His face relaxing back into its pensive collectedness, Gale let the lid fall back from his hands and lean against the bed frame. Kasey was clutching his stuffed bear and feeling proud of himself for giving the Wizard such a bad scare with his threatening 'boo.'

The Wizard looked over the boy with finality in his tone. "We're going out…"

* * *

Kasey laughed as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him across the plaza. His silhouette spun around in circles as he came back to the Wizard and made his lap around him and dashed away again, his arms spread out like he was an airplane.

All the boy needed was to burn off some energy. Kept inside for days could give anyone cabin fever, and a young child like Kasey needed exercise. As Kasey leapt and whooped and squealed and sprinted about in unbridled joy, the Wizard wondered if it was similar to caring for a dog.

The lampposts were all alight in the evening, banishing away circles of the darkness around them. As it was a weekday and growing late, no one else was in the expansive church plaza. The only building was the great holy place, the Celesta Church, and its lonely steeple rising high over their heads, seemingly at an angle from a near perspective underneath. Gale stood in its shadow with his arms crossed against the wind, watching intently as Kasey ran about before him.

He supposed he should logically check the places Angela would most likely be, but he knew almost nothing of her anymore. She rarely appeared in town, if ever, and the Wizard kept to his own business. The next rational decision would be to bring Kasey back home, but even that was quite a trek out of town. If she wasn't there, he'd just be wasting his time.

Though when he was honest with himself, the primary motivator for this continued existence of being a nanny was due to his stubborn pride. If Angela left Kasey at his door, in his mind, she should be the one to come back for him. Then again, her instructions were vague. For all Gale knew, this was perfectly normal for humans to leave their children in the care of others, perhaps for days at a time. He only hoped it wouldn't be weeks. _How bothersome…_

As of yet, the Wizard had little reason to needlessly concern himself and fly into wild theories. His only evidence for the twisted feeling in his gut was her apparent inebriation when he had last seen her. Did Angela even know she left Kasey with the Wizard? Did she even make it home?

Kasey was squatting beneath a lamppost directly across from him. Gale shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked to the stars overhead. They were dimmed from the artificial glow, but some of the brightest twinkled amidst the clouds. It would have been a better night for star-gazing if the moon wasn't so bright, outshining the constellations and casting unnatural shadows of its own.

The boy didn't look up until Gale's boots had stopped at a safe distance. When he did, Kasey was holding a particularly large maple leaf in his hands. He stared at the Wizard with the apprehension one might give a friendly stranger sharing a park bench.

"Are you ready… to go back now?" The Wizard asked.

Kasey shook his head, looking back down at his leaf.

Gale squatted down to his level, folding his hands together and resting his elbows on his thighs. "What do you have there…?"

"S'maple leaf," Kasey picked at its points. "They're at my house."

The Wizard was surprised he knew the correct term, and also that he was providing full sentences for a change. "Are you… cold?"

Kasey bobbed his head, but the little boy only sat down and crossed his legs. "Mommy?"

"She's… still away," he answered carefully. He wasn't prepared to carry a kicking and screaming child back to his house, so he stood to encourage the boy to do so as well. When he didn't, the Wizard reached out for his shoulder. Kasey turned away with a grumpy whine.

He watched as the child's expression changed into one of incomprehension and sadness. His lip quivered, and his eyes began to fill. The leaf was crushed in his fists.

"We… should leave, Kasey…" the Wizard repeated.

"Why's she gone?" Kasey asked, his voice rising. The Wizard knew a tantrum was coming, but he didn't know what to do to help it. "She be back… soon?"

The Wizard nodded silently. Kasey got to his feet on his own and collected his discarded teddy bear. He kept the crumpled maple leaf.

Though the wind had picked up again, the view from the point was incredible even at night. The Wizard could look over the entire town and the cliff side and all of the crashing waves in the moonlight. Kasey stood rubbing his eye with his knuckles in what looked like a painful gesture. Gale held in a deep breath and took a step for the staircase back down the hill.

"She go find her juice?"

Gale paused and looked down at the boy. He tilted his head. "Juice…?"

Kasey nodded, still furiously rubbing his eye and holding the stem of the leaf with the same hand. "Helps Mommy stop crying. Smells bad…"

_So that's what she called it. _The Wizard found it to be a shame that her son knew… that she had fallen so far. It was… unfortunate.

With a tentative hand, the Wizard gently patted the boy's unruly brown head. Kasey stared up at him in wonder.

"Back… home…" Gale started off in the right direction.

He didn't look back, and he didn't have to. Kasey trailed after him, slow at first, and then broke into a jog to catch up in the dark. Their angled shadows disappeared from the lamp's light and melted with the path to the town below.


	5. V

Wow, you guys are great~! Thanks for reviewing last chapter. Hopefully, I'll stop leaving you hanging and get chapters out faster for ya.

I think… this chapter might take a few of you off guard? I guess we'll all just have to find out.

* * *

**V**

* * *

The snow started to fall. With every fluttering snowflake, Gale's unease increased. Building up like the piles of slush outside the window.

It was evident that it was no accident Angela found herself at his door. She never had any plans of returning. The Wizard was an outlet for the last trace of guilt holding her to their little town off the coast. No mother could forget her child, and never for weeks. Kasey was not forgotten. He was left.

Gale was mildly annoyed, but the intrigue wasn't to be debated with frustrations like the need to buy groceries. No, he was too curious to be angry or saddened. What kind of a person was Angela to leave her child with someone she… didn't know? What kind of person had she become since they'd last spoken? It often pained Gale, but he believed them to be friends for a time. Back when the sun was brighter and people didn't frown so much. Back before Kasey.

The little boy tugged on the Wizard's flowing sleeve, yanking on the fabric hard enough to force Gale out of his dour thought cloud. He eyed the boy at his side, having to look three feet down to see the top of his head.

Kasey looked up, still holding onto the Wizard's sleeve. "What's ya name, mister?"

_What a question._ Gale hadn't bothered with introductions at any point as the boy's head was often skipping to the next big thing. He didn't have the attention span for such pleasantries. Besides, few knew his true name, and that wasn't something to be lightly shared. When Kasey needed to address him for food or a toy, he'd say 'mister' or 'you' or simply 'hey.' Gale had given up that Kasey would ever care to refer to him as anything else.

"Wizard…" Gale said, staring straight ahead as they paraded along down the street. "You may call me… Wizard."

"Bizard. Bizard?" He repeated. Kasey teased, giggling and running ahead. "Bizard! Bizard! _Blizz_ard!"

"Just… Wizard…" he quietly attempted to correct him, but it was no use. Gale just shook his head and paused halfway across the bridge. He watched as Kasey threw his bear at a pile of snow and stared at it. Almost as if he was curious as to why it didn't bounce right back to him. The boy retrieved his bear and threw the stuffed animal into the air to catch.

Gale looked back at the town behind him, all aglow with the warm streetlights. The light was dim where they were, far enough away to see the milky night sky. The flurry that brought last night's snow had cleared enough so that little, luminescent stars twinkled high above their heads and clouds of breath. Winter was always the most open season for the stars. The cold was biting, but the atmosphere felt so tantalizingly close. As if an outstretched hand could grasp a star and trap it in its palm.

The Wizard had determined that his hospitality had been tested well enough, and this would be the last night. He'd make the walk to Angela's lonely farm and return her wayward boy to her. The boy who was still wearing clothes more suitable for an Indian summer, though he didn't shiver as he laughed and ran back and forth like a bee.

"Kasey," Gale called out to him.

"Wizard!" Kasey parroted back obediently, though he wasn't paying him any heed. He was sculpting the snow with his chubby hands along the roadside. He had noticed that Gale had stopped walking and didn't go further, but he was occupying himself until the Wizard caught up to him. The man was always trailing behind.

Gale waved him over with a lazy hand. "A moment… I want to show you something…"

Kasey tilted his head and picked up his bear, beating the snow off of it by roughly hitting it against his pants. He clapped the snow from his numbing fingers and jogged back to meet the Wizard. He stopped at the stone rail of the bridge and stood on his tip toes, looking up and over it at the dark water below.

"Up…" Gale pointed.

He followed his sweeping arm and found there was no object to marvel at. Just the expanse of forever.

The Wizard saw Kasey had craned his neck up to watch out of the corner of his eye, so he knew he was listening despite the scrunched nose noting his confusion. If Angela was going to get this boy back, it wouldn't hurt if he was any smarter at his return. "What… do you see…?"

He shrugged, too dramatically as none of his actions were subtle as a toddler.

"Stars…" Gale sighed, wondering how much of this was going to stick. He went on anyways, looking back as far as he could, straight up at the sky. A wisp of cloud passed overhead, twisting in the winds they couldn't feel. "They shine above and watch over us in a way… Thousands of miles and galaxies and universes in parts of space… we'll never know. We have constellations and special stars we remember, but they come and go… Stars can be similar to people in that way… blinking in and out of our lives… Do you… understand?"

To his surprise, Kasey was frowning at him. "Where ya going, Wizard?"

Gale blinked at the sky, feeling at peace. Everything in his tight-stitched world would be set right again. Kasey would have a mother, and Gale would have his quiet study on the hill once more. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Home. We're… both… going home."

Feeling an unexpected tug, the Wizard found the child had taken up his hand. Kasey's smile stretched wide. "Mama?"

Gale nodded.

"Yay!" He cheered. Kasey's eager jumping rocked the Wizard's arm every which way like a pendulum.

The Wizard softly smiled as the two came into step aside one another. Kasey's feet had to skip twice to match the Wizard's stride. A sharp breeze seemed to push them along away from the ocean and its crashing tides.

As they rounded the bend and hiked up the hill, Gale couldn't help but feel he might miss Kasey. Just in the slightest way. Perhaps this strange twist in his tale was by fate's command. Some divine purpose to remind him how precious and fragile life was. How it could grow and change, even after all of these lonely years.

Gale felt resolved. Just when his little world was finally coming full circle, they stepped over the short bridge covering a reed-soaked creek. Gale's steps slowed as Kasey's picked up, causing the boy to be jerked backwards since their hands were still connected. Kasey's merry humming ceased as he looked back at the Wizard's still face.

It was a moment before he snapped out of it. The Wizard dropped Kasey's hand, briskly passing the boy. His steps quickened until he was running at the snow-covered sign posted halfway into Angela's acres. The house and barn were dark beyond.

Gale dropped to his knees and swept the snow aside, staring at the dark letters of a realty sign.

_For Sale_

Kasey hadn't moved from the path, holding the arm of his teddy bear and staring where the Wizard slowly turned to look back at him. "What's it say, Wizard? Mama… where?"

If the universe was teaching lessons, it was now showing Gale how everything could come crashing down around him when it was least expected. He found himself rising to his feet with his back to the sign, already walking. Jogging. Running. He swept a surprised Kasey up in his arms and sprinted back down the hill as fast as his legs would go. His cloak swept behind him like wings, and Kasey stared over his shoulder and whined for his empty home.

Though it was usually a good twenty to thirty minute hike to Angela's farm, Gale didn't feel it as he saw the approaching streetlamps once again to light his way. His boots clipped in a blur over the stone street. He almost fell, slipping on the slick slush. He caught the pavement with his hand and quickly righted himself, dashing on ahead without pause. Kasey was crying by this time, too confused to know what was going on.

_It couldn't be! There was some mistake!_

The Wizard forcefully kicked his own door open and set Kasey on the floor to stand. Not taking heed as the door swung freely open on its hinges, letting in the cold air and street light, Gale went directly for the table at the center of the room. Kasey rubbed his watery eyes and watched in curiosity as the newly identified 'wizard' held his hands over the glass orb held by a metal stand.

The crystal ball illuminated instantly as it felt the presence of his magic, illuminating his face in a bluish hue. The light turned purple and swirled dark green, cloudy and unsure as Gale's eyes furiously skimmed the familiar hearts of the villagers in the immediate area.

_Come on, come on…!_ He'd recognize her heart anywhere. Soft and gentle, but hardened in years of late. Full of love but lacking trust. It was a complicated, bruised heart. But Gale had seen himself in older days just how friendly and inviting it could be. When he had all but given up on humans, and she befriended him regardless. Almost out of spite. Showed him there was more to the modern age than he'd given them credit for. _She had to be in here. She had to!_

Getting an extremely negative response from the crystal ball as it went out in static, the Wizard stumbled back at seeing the black withered image presented to him. The lights in the room faded as the magic left the ball, and everything grew dark. All but for the streetlight seeping in through the open door where Gale could clearly see Kasey's silhouette still standing.

The Wizard looked at the boy and faltered, feeling his knees bending on their own as fear encompassed him. Fear and deep, agonizing sorrow.

Angela was… dead.


End file.
